Los Hijos de la Naturaleza
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Después del deshielo, Elsa visita su castillo de hielo y se encuentra con un hombre extraño... Qué ella no es la única con poderes? Aparentemente no... Éste fanfic, NO ME PERTENECE! Solo ayudo a la persona que lo escribe...


Hola! Antes de comenzar, hay algunas cosas que debería aclarar…

Éste fanfic, NO ES MÍO! Yo solo estoy trabajando junto con su verdadero autor, pero hay algunos problemas que no le permiten subirlo así que yo lo estoy haciendo.

El trabajo es enteramente de él, yo solo me encargo de las ediciones…

Ninguno de los dos es dueño de la película Frozen (a no ser que él sepa algo que yo no XD)

Ahora podemos comenzar sin más preámbulos:

**Los Hijos de la Naturaleza**

**Capítulo uno**

(Un año después del deshielo, Elsa retorna a su castillo de hielo para pensar a solas lo que paso)

Un golpe sonó desde la puerta, Elsa se giro y contemplo una figura oscura a través del hielo. Las puertas se abrieron de repente, y un hombre mayor de unos 57 años atravesó esos gruesos muros. Era alto con y delgado, piel un poco morena, tenía el pelo castaño pero con algunas canas en el, sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo hasta el final de su mandíbula. Vestía una chaqueta negra con rayas amarillas en los brazos

El hombre se quedo contemplando el enorme castillo de hielo y a continuación pregunto:

**Hombre:** Frozen, eres tú?

Elsa se quedo atónita por unos segundos y a continuación respondió:

**Elsa:** Quien eres?, da igual tienes que irte.

**Hombre: **Pero, porque?

**Elsa:** No te conviene quedarte… Soy capaz de acerté da ño.

**Hombre:** No me vas a hacer daño…

**Elsa: **Tú no sabes lo que yo puedo hacer!

**Hombre: **Ni tu tampoco…

El hombre levanto su mano derecha, se quito sus guantes y a continuación una luz azul salió de entre sus dedos, así creando una bola de electricidad. Elsa miraba fascinada y sorprendida al hombre, el cual simplemente bajó la mano y la luz desapareció.

**Elsa: **Que ha sido eso?

**Hombre:** Ese es mi poder

**Elsa:** Tu poder, pensaba que era la única con poderes.

**Hombre:** Tú y yo no somos los únicos. Somos un total de 7 personas repartidas por el mundo, que pueden controlar los elementos y sus variantes.

**Elsa:** Quienes son esas personas?

El hombre sonrió y a continuación dijo:

**Hombre: **Ya las conocerás!

**Elsa: **Y dime, tú tienes un nombre?

**Hombre: **Si, pero prefiero que me llamen por mi apodo " Electro"

Elsa se quedo pensativa por un instante, y a continuación pregunto:

**Elsa: **Entonces a que has venido?

**Electro:** He venido a pedirte que te unas a nosotros; si los 7 no luchamos juntos es posible que los jinetes destruyan el mundo de los humanos.

Elsa lo miro extrañada, ya que no entendía mucho de que hablaba el hombre. Pero cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpida por un sonido ensordecedor.

A continuación ambos miraron como una de las paredes del castillo, se derrumbaba dejando ver a una figura oscura tras el polvo que levantaba de ella. La figura empezó a desplazarse hacia delante. Cuando el polvo dejo ver claramente la figura, Electro se enojo.

La figura era de mediana estatura, tenía la piel de un tono azulado claro (como si sufriera de hipotermia), su rostro era cubierto por una máscara blanca que únicamente dejaba ver sus ojos rojos intimidantes, su pelo era negro y tan largo que le llegaba hasta la nuca. Vestía únicamente unas hombreras de metal con correas marrones que le llegaban hasta los pantalones oscuros, de los cuales colgaban dos guadañas plegables a cada lado de su cintura y llevaba unas vendas en los brazos que cubrían del codo hasta las manos.

La figura siguió avanzando hasta quedar a unos 10 metros frente a Electro y Elsa. Electro se puso en guardia y al verlo la rubia también. La figura se rio y de repente dijo:

**¿?: **Vaya, vaya… Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Si es el mismísimo Electro…

**Electro:** Tu qué haces aquí? ( gritó Electro enojado )

**¿?**: Vamos, viejo amigo, hace tanto que nos conocemos que sabía perfectamente a donde irías y quería acabar contigo antes de que los reúnas…

**Electro:** Tú y tu especie, siempre me han repugnado, lárgate de aquí antes de que acabe contigo Muerte.

**Muerte**: Ambos sabemos que tu solo no me puede derrotar

**Elsa:** El no está solo! Yo le ayudare ( dijo la rubia )

**Muerte:** Vaya veo que no estás solo, es una lástima que ella también tenga que morir.

Electro se interpuso entre las miradas de Elsa y Muerte, y grito enfadado:

**Electro: **Ni te atrevas a tocarla!

Automáticamente este le lanzo un rayo a Muerte, el qual este lo esquivo por pelos. Muerte saco sus dos guadañas y poniéndose en posición de ataque mientras corría hacia ellos, Elsa al verlo creó una barrera de hielo que le bloqueo el paso a Muerte, haciendo que este saltara por los aires, este se desvaneció en sombras haciendo que Elsa se quedara confundida, Muerte se rehízo así mismo apareciendo detrás de la rubia, pero rápidamente Electro le lanzo otro rayo haciendo que este cayera lejos de allí.

**Muerte: **Sigues siendo muy rápido Electro a pesar de la edad

Dijo Muerte antes de desvanecerse definitivamente y alejarse de ellos.

Elsa se quedo observando a su alrededor unos minutos por si volvía a aparecer pero no lo hizo. Después de aquello Elsa pregunto:

**Elsa: **Quien era el…?

**Electro:** El se llama Muerte y es uno de los jinetes que te explique antes… Anteriormente los 7, luchábamos para evitar que su especie acabara con la humanidad.

**Elsa:** Su especie?

**Electro:** El pertenece a una especie guerrera que se hacían llamar los Nephilin, que quería invadir este mundo para hacerlo suyo, pero la Diosa Gaya antes de que ellos empezaran la invasión se dividió en 10 partes para evitar que eso pasara, esas partes se convirtieron en humanos capaces de controlar los elementos y sus variantes, y durante siglos cada parte luchaba contra ellos matándolos, hasta que ahora solo quedan sus 4 más poderosos, ellos son inmortales al tiempo pero no a los golpes por eso solo quedan ellos, pero son demasiado poderosos como para luchar nosotros solos por eso hay que reunirnos los 7 para poder acabar con ellos porque nosotros somos los únicos que se interponen en su camino.

**Elsa:** Espera, espera… antes has dicho que eran 10 partes, porque ahora solo quedamos 7?

**Electro: **Porque ellos los mataron, si uno de ellos mata a una de las partes esta muere automáticamente, pero si una parte muere por causas naturales esta reencarna en otro cuerpo.

**Elsa: **Y tú quieres que me una a vosotros? Para acabar con ellos de una vez por todas?

**Electro:** Así es… Y ahora qué me dices?

**Elsa:** Acepto.

* * *

><p>Yo: Hola otra vez, espero que les haya gustado, el autor se ha esforzado bastante. Y debo recalcar, que yo solo estoy ayudando… No tengo nada más que decir! Solo… Nos leemos después!<p> 


End file.
